The Things I Never Told you
by T.V.Writers
Summary: After the unfortunate demises of Yuki and Kaname, their two kids, Kumiko and Yukari find themselves in two separate lives. Separated from each other and into the arms of old friends. Living the life of an upcoming hunter and a pure blood leader. Kumiko being raised by the former night class and Yukari being raised by Zero. What happens when they both were sent to Cross Academy?
1. Intro

After the unfortunate demises of Yuki and Kagame, their two kids Kumiko and Yukari, find themselves in two separate from each other and into the arms of old friends. Living the life of an upcoming hunter and a pure blood leader. Kumiko being raised by the night class and Yukari being raised by Zero. But what would happen when the night class and Zero send them to Cross Academy? Was this just a simple coincidence? It seems fate has a plan for both twins…


	2. Chapter 1

Kumiko knew that going to cross academy was in his best interest. After all his relatives, if you can call them that, knew that going to the academy would help him become a good leader of there kind, Vampires. His father and mother where two kuran powerful pureblood vampires, Yuki and Kaname. Because of all the conflicts in the vampire world both of his parents passed away, leaving him to be raised by his father's followers and classmates: the former night class.

"Hello, Kumiko? It's time to get up! Your first day of school is TODAY!" Exclaimed a blonde haired hyperactive vampire that just entered Kumiko's bedroom. The 15 year old boy was still asleep in his King sized bed. His long, chestnut brown hair splayed all over the bed, his brown eyes with a hint of red in them were still shut, and his doll like face was still resting on one of the pillows.

"Do I have to get up, Uncle Aido? My bed is really comfy…" Kumiko trailed off tiredly

"I realize your bed is comfy and warm, but if you really want to be comfy and warm, you can give your uncle a HUG!" Aido happily replied, eyes filled with happiness just thinking about hugging his nephew.

"Um… No thanks, I'll just get up now," Kumiko said as he ran into the bathroom in his room. While Aido was crying about how Kumiko used to love hugging him.

Farther away from the Night Class, there stood a one story house in a clearing in the forest. In this house, there were a father and son arguing.

"Get your ass up you good for nothing brat!" yelled the silver haired father who was knocking on his son's bedroom door.

"I am fucking up Old Man! I was out running around the forest since dawn!" replied the dark brown haired 15 year old.

"Did you just call me Old Man,Short Stock!?" the father yelled back.

"What if I fucking did, OLD MAN!" The teen said trying to provoke his father, whose actual name was Zero Kiryu.

"Fine, then you can walk your ass to the academy. Or would you prefer that you grandfather to drop you off?" Zero said smugly to his son, Yukari, knowing that he wouldn't want to go with his overbearing grandfather. Even Zero wouldn't want to go with his adopted father!

"No anything but that please I am begging you!" Pleaded Yukari, desperate to not see his grandfather so early in the morning. Hoping that his father would not call his grandfather, who would surely come even though his home is miles away. His father was about to take out his phone, but Yukari used the oldest trick in the book… HE USED THE PUPPY DOG EYES!

"Fine, get your stuff and get in the car, seeing that you're all ready dressed in your new uniform," Zero said trying to act as if the trick didn't work at all. Zero then went out the door and into the car parked in front of the cottage. Yukari following in his steps as he got his suitcases. And so the father and son duo were on there way to Cross Academy, a place where humans and vampires try to live and learn together in peace.


	3. Chapter 2

Headmaster Cross's opening speech was starting. The supposed overbearing headmaster was expected to give a serious, long, and grueling speech, to the new and old students in the auditorium.

The speech went like this…

"Hello all of you wonderful children! Especially you my grand baby! If you didn't know, I am headmaster Cross but you can call me Mr. C since I hear that's hip now! You might be wondering 'Hey Mr. C what are the school regulations?' Well there is none! But there are no killing, bullying, drinking, using illegal drugs, stripping, gambling, smoking on campus, for more things you can't do, go to page number 207 in your student handbook!" Cross, who was on the stage, yelled excitedly to the students sitting in the cramped auditorium. Though, the students all thought the same thing...

'Aren't those school regulations though?'

"Now let's move onwards to a brighter future in Cross Academy! Now let's hear a speech from the student with the highest entrance exam scores!" The headmaster exclaimed with great enthusiasm, making up for the lack of excitement from the students. Though, when the headmaster said something about the student with the best entrance exam scores, they started to whisper among each other on who this student was since Cross Academy was known for announcing who had the highest scores for the first time during the Welcoming Ceremony and also forcing them into making a speech on the spot.

Taking out a white envelope out of nowhere, Cross ripped it open and began reading the folded paper.

"The lucky student who scored a perfect score in Cross Academy's entrance exams, which I might add is harder than most, is…" The headmaster trailed off with a small smirk on his face. All the students held their breaths in anticipation and also to see who this unlucky student is.

"Yukari Kiryu! Where are you Yukari kun? Come up here and give us your wonderful speech!" Cross exclaimed with hearts in his eyes as he was searching for the brown haired boy. Finally, at the back of the auditorium, engulfed by the shadows, was the said boy. Who was leaning on the walls with his father, since parents were welcome to the ceremony. What caused Cross to frown a bit was when he noticed that his grand baby didn't seem like he would move from his position against the wall and to the podium.

'Maybe he is just shy… Oh my grand baby is being shy!' Thought Cross as he swiftly ran towards the said boy. Grabbing on to the boy, he ran back up the stage and placed Yukari behind the podium.

Yukari who was in a shocked state, because of how fast his grandfather ran while carrying him to the stage, had thought that if he was engulfed by the shadows in the back of the auditorium, his grandfather wouldn't notice him. Well… Cross noticed him.

"You can start on your speech now Yukari kun!" exclaimed the headmaster as he stood near his adopted son and the boy's father at the back.

Mentally face palming himself, Yukari began his 'wonderful' speech.

"Erm… Hello… My name is Yukari Kiryu, I am a first year student at Cross Academy. I am also the grandson of Headmaster Cross-" Yukari was then cut off by another student seated in the third row.

"You only got accepted to this school because of your grandfather! HAHAHAHA! PATHETIC!" Said a black haired first year student. Most of the students either laughed or secretly agreed with the black haired boy.

On the stage, Yukari has finally cracked… his reddish brown eyes were covered by his dark brown hair, shoulders tensed, and hands balled up into fists. When he finally spoke again, his next words shocked everyone.

"LISTEN UP ASSHOLE! I GOT INTO THIS DAMN SCHOOL LIKE EVERYONE ELSE DID AND TOOK A FUCKING ENTRANCE EXAM! WHICH, MIGHT I ADD, I GOT A FUCKING BETTER SCORE THAN YOU! AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING PATHETIC?! I STUDIED LIKE ALL OF YOU DID AND SO WHAT?! MY GRANDPA IS IN CHARGE OF YOU LOUSY MOTHERFUCKERS, I GOT IN THE ACADEMY FAIR AND SQUARE! SO WHY DON'T YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP BECAUSE YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT ME OR WHAT THE FUCKING HELL I DO!" Yukari exclaimed as he glared at the boy who dared talk to him like that, shocking everyone and ultimately silencing them. Then, Yukari started his speech again…

"So a bit of yelling would get you all to shut the fuck up? Oh well, back to my damn speech or whatever. Anyways, I'm Headmaster Cross' grandson and the son of Zero Kiryu. I was always home schooled as a kid and here I am now. I hope that this school year I would get to further my knowledge and push my boundaries to achieve new and old goals. But if you do get in my way, consider your dumbass self dead. Got it?" Yukari finally finished his speech. When everyone was supposed to be clapping, they were trying to calm themselves down before they piss their pants. The only two who were clapping was Zero and the Headmaster…

When Yukari finally arrived back to where his father was after he left the stage his father smugly told him, "Nice speech, I see you showed them who is the top of the food chain. They won't be messing with you anytime soon. Wow… never thought that you would place first place in those damn exams!"

"Wow dad, thought you'd be more embarrassed and not congratulating me," Yukari said while rolling his eyes. His dad is the type of parent that is proud of him when his first school speech is mostly made up of cuss words because he had learned it from him.

"That was a wonderful speech my precious grand baby! It brought me to tears for how great it was!" Yukari's grandfather exclaimed as he hugged Yukari, his tears of joy wetting his grandson's uniform.

"Thank you for your delightful speech Yukari kun! It was magnificent and enlightening! That's my grand baby for you! Always a pleasure! Anyways, this would conclude our Welcome Ceremony speeches! And for our final event, we will dine in our cafeteria before heading back off to settle in your new dorms! Parents are welcome to join us! Now please leave in a single file line children!" Headmaster Cross cheerfully said when he got back up the stage after his grand baby almost ripped his arms off for hugging him too tightly and leaving 'tears of joy' on his school uniform.

As all the students were guided to the cafeteria, no one noticed the Headmaster, Zero, or Yukari had left another way and towards the Headmaster's office.


	4. Chapter 3

"Now we are away from the rest of the students, let us discuss more serious matters," Headmaster said as he sat behind his desk.

"Of course… I hear that you are to give a proposition to Yukari," Zero answered as he leaned on the walls near the doors to the office.

"Wait, what proposition would this be? You never told me there was a proposition!" Yukari exclaimed as he got up from the old chair he was sitting in.

"Yes, there is a special proposition for you and we didn't tell you anything because you need to make a decision by yourself," Cross responded in an unusual serious voice.

"What the hell is this proposition if it's so damn serious?" Yukari asked as he walked to his grandfather's desk.

"You have known that Cross Academy's goal is to help both Human and Vampires build a better relationship. But what you never knew was that there was a group of people that was always in the shadows, watching over Human and Vampire interactions. The group were also hunters, like yourself, but they had given up hunting Vampires to help build a stable relationship between Humans and Vampires,"

Cross told the confused teenager, to try and help him to understand better, but is only confusing him further.

Yukari asked, "What does this have to do with me?"

"Hush, my grand baby, I'm getting to that part! Anyways, whenever a young hunter with great potential comes to Cross Academy, they are automatically chosen to be in this special group. It has come to my attention that you have all the qualifications of being in this group. But if you choose to accept a spot in this program, you would be the first student to be the only person in the group," Cross revealed as he stood up to stand beside Yukari.

Shocked, Yukari asked, "What are these qualifications? If I accept, what are my responsibilities? Wait, why am I the only person that would be in this 'program'?!"

"The qualifications are top secret that only the Headmaster of this school will know. Your responsibilities will be revealed once you accept, but know that these would be difficult at times. Finally, you would be the only one to be in this program because you have experience with vampires, an upcoming hunter, and also because both Zero and your mother were the last people in this special group." Cross answered. The revelation of both his father and mother were part of this group caused Yukari to be in a shocked state, his body frozen in place, eyes not even blinking, and mouth wide open.

"I could believe that my father was in this group, but my MOTHER! She couldn't have been a hunter! The pictures that I have of her looked like she couldn't have harmed a fucking fly!" Yukari exclaimed after he started to move again. Pacing back and forth, still wondering about his mother, the same mother that died after giving birth to him.

"Yukari, have you ever wondered why you got stuck with Artemis and not a regular hunter's gun," Zero finally spoke after observing from the outside. Yukari touched the long rod hidden in a special leather sheath hidden. "That weapon you are currently touching, was actually your mother's. It would have been locked away somewhere after your mother died, but it was decided that you would inherit Artemis after you started training," Zero said as he sat down on the couch as he watched Yukari pacing around the huge office.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that mother was also a hunter and that she was Artemis' original owner!?" Yukari yelled in anger as he stopped pacing to stare between his grandfather and father.

"We never told you because… how do we say it? Well, your mother wasn't just a hunter… She was also a Pureblood Vampire. The first Pureblood Hunter in history!" Cross responded as he walked to the couch to sit next to the Zero. After, sitting, he gestured to Yukari to sit down next to him. Instead sitting next to his grandfather, Yukari sat down on the chair across from Zero and Cross.

"That… That can't be… THAT ISN'T POSSIBLE! The mother I heard about was a wonderful, intelligent, and gentle person," Yukari screamed in disbelief.

"It's true, Yukari…" Cross responded calmly.

"Wouldn't that make me a Half Blood Vampire…?" Yukari asked, trying to distract himself from not knowing the truth about his mother.

"Again, how are we going to say this? Um… You are a full Pureblood Vampire…" Cross responded again.

"... What do you mean? My father, Zero, is a HUMAN HUNTER! Are you gonna tell me now that Zero isn't really my father now?! HA" Yukari joked, but is still a bit scared of the answer.

"You are… Right…" Cross responded solemnly .

"What…?" Yukari said shocked but still not believing a word his grandfather is saying.

"I'm not your real father, Yukari," Zero finally responded, a bit fearful on how Yukari would react to the news.

"So, you've been fucking lying to me all this time? Did you take me in because you had to? DID YOU ONLY RAISE ME BECAUSE I'M JUST A MISSION?! DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME?!" Yukari yelled angrily, but his voice had a hint of hurt in it.

"No, you are misunderstanding everything! Even though I'm not your blood father, I was the one who raised you to be the young man you are now! And of course I love you, you are MY SON! I just never told you about this because I was worried if you'll hate me for it," Zero responded with pure love in his voice, trying to convey what he is feeling to Yukari.

"You're right… But I should have known… Who are my real parents and why did they leave me here, did they not want me…?" Yukari trailed off, trying to come up with all the possibilities on why his parents left him alone.

"You're parents loved you dearly with all their hearts… They would have raised you instead of me, but… They died when you were just a few months old. Their private mansion was exposed, all sorts of monsters attacked it together. Your mother, Yuki Kuran, escaped and gave her beautiful newborn son to me… So I could love and cherish him since Yuki thought that I was the most trustworthy to raise him. I took this precious baby boy in. Yuki, went back to the mansion to help her husband and soulmate, Kaname. It was a full out war with thousands against two, but in the end… They were eventually overwhelmed and had perished. Their graves are at the private mansion…" Zero told the story solemnly.

"Now, on to less depressing matters! Yukari, you need to decide whether or not to accept the offer to be apart of the special program we discussed earlier," Headmaster said trying to lift the depressing aura of his office.

"I think that I should decline being in this program for now… But you could ask me again next year if I still qualify… It's just because I feel like I should rediscover who I am and how to deal with all this. But thank you for asking me to join," Yukari said after a few moments of silence, ending it with a respectful bow.

"I'll ask you again next year, my grand baby! Since matters are now taken care of, you both can go to the cafeteria for dinner!" Cross said to the father and son duo.

"Of course, thank you grandpa!" Yukari responded. As Tukari was about to open the wooden doors of the awfully big office, he was stopped.

"OH MY! I ALMOST FORGOT! Yukari please come back here, I forgot to give you, your official schedule for the upcoming year!" Headmaster shouted as he jumped from his seat to go behind his desk to take out a white piece of paper. Handing it to Yukari as he stopped in front of the disorganized Yukari was handed his schedule, he briefly glanced at his schedule.

 _ **Schedule**_

Student: Yukari Kiryu Student ID: 600854

Locker: 707 Code: 23- 17- 07

English

Biology

World History

Physical Education

AP Calculus

Study of Myths, Legends, and Monsters

Free Period

Music

Lunch: After 4th period, 45 minutes a day

Clubs and Activities will be after school

Tutoring is also offered after school

 _ **Reminder: A few selected Night Teachers will be able to teach certain Day Classes during their prep hour.**_

 _ **Selected Teachers:**_

Hanabusa Aido, Music and Study of Myths, Legends, and Monsters

Rima Toya, Photography and Art

Akatsuki Kain, Physical Education

Senri Shiki, World History and Study of Myths, Legends, and Monsters

For more information, please ask Headmaster Cross.


	5. Chapter 4

As the ivory crescent moon was gleaming down on Cross Academy, a second Welcoming ceremony is being held. Though it is for the new members of the Night Class, which is what 'special' students attend. These students are currently in a classroom, opposed to the auditorium, since their was only about 70 students of the night class and not 500 students of the day class. They were all focusing on the Headmaster who was currently at the front of the big room.

"Hello! I would like to welcome all first year Night Class students to Cross Academy! My name is Kaien Cross! You might have known me as 'the Vampire with no fangs' or one of the best hunters in history… But let's all forget about that for now, let's focus on our school and its mission this school year. Our school's mission is to teach our student population of vampires of the human world as well as the real world of the Supernatural! To do this we have set up special classes to suit your needs and to teach you all of the skills required to become a brilliant vampire in your society!" Headmaster Cross said more seriously than the speech given to the Day Class. "To become successful in this school, you must follow our rules and regulations. Which is the following…

No harming oneself or another

No killing

Feeding on the Day Class is not permitted

Fighting each other without teacher consent

Disrespect to a teacher or staff is not allowed

Leaving campus without permission will have serious consequences

For more rules and regulation, please look through your student hand book, Night Class edition, on page 576.

On to a much less boring topic, it is time for Night Class' most prestigious and the person with the highest rank among Vampires. Can Kimiko Kuran please join me to give a speech!" Headmaster Cross said with great enthusiasm.

After his whole speech, everyone was just staring at him in a bored manner. The said student came towards the front of the board to stand next to the Headmaster, but Cross just left to stand near the Night Class' teachers at the very back.

"Erm… Hello! My name is Kimiko Kuran, I am a 15 year old future leader of many of you Vampires. I hope we could all cooperate with each other. Or else… I will be dealing with you myself, and I won't hold back… Thank you and I am looking forward to this school year with all of you," Kimiko said with fake enthusiasm in his voice. Smirking as he noticed most of the students afraid. Leaving the front of the classroom to where his Uncle Aido and Aunt Ruka. As he stood between them, he noticed his uncle had made an ice sculpture of himself… At the age of 5…

"Oh, my Kimiko! Why did you have to grow up! You used to play with kids your own age! Now, you threaten them till they wet their pants! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, MY BABY KIMIKO!" Aido shouted with tears falling down his face as he hugged the ice sculpture of the 5 year old version of his nephew.

"Stop it Uncle Aido! This is embarrassing!" Kimiko responded with flushed cheeks.

"Oh, now you are commanding me! OH NO! WHERE HAVE YOU GONE MY BABY NEPHEW!" Aido yelled as the ice sculpture broke to tiny pieces from being hugged too tightly. To get away from his uncle, he left him to stand next to the Headmaster when Cross finished the ceremony by saying goodbye, goodnight, and blah blah blah.

"Oh my! Kimiko that was a wonderful speech you have given to all of us! It was overall delightful and a pleasure!" The headmaster praised the young teen.

"Thank you very much. You are too kind!" Kimiko responded politely, an obviously fake smile plastered on his doll like face.

"No problem, young man! But please excuse me, I must leave now!" Cross responded, highly flattered.

"Of course, goodbye sir!" Kimiko said, still smiling.

"Oh! Before I leave, I'll hand your schedule for this coming year to you." Headmaster said as he handed the schedule to the young teen. When the paper was handed to Kimiko, he skimmed through its contents.

 _ **Schedule: Night Class**_

Student: Kimiko Kuran Student ID: 600855

Locker: 469 Code: 16- 42- 06

History

Physical Education

Art

Leadership Program

Study of Human Society and Life

Free Period

Study of Myths, Legends, Myths

Student Aide for Rima Toya, Art

Lunch: After 4th period, 45 minutes a day

Clubs and Activities will be after school

Tutoring is also offered after school

For more information, please ask Headmaster Cross.

"Thank you, Headmaster Cross," Kimiko said, finally smiling an authentic smile. Happy to have his schedule before the actual first day of school, which is in two days.

"It's no problem, Kimiko! It's a little surprise for doing such an amazing job in delivering the great speech," Cross replied with a bright smile of his own before he left the classroom. Kimiko just stared at the door… Something about the Headmaster reminded him of a distant memory.

"AGHHH!" A scream broke out though the classroom. Every single person in that classroom tried to pinpoint where the noise came from, but what they found was a long haired, brunette face down on the ground.

The last thing Kimiko saw before he fell on the desks, was the flashing image of a long, blonde haired man, holding on to him as if he was protecting him from something. The unknown man's face was not shown, it was just from his nose to the chin which was available to his vision. Handing him a stuffed, gray wolf… The same wolf that he had always had as a child, he still has it! But he never knew where the thing from…

"Here's a little surprise for doing such an amazing job in being a brave little boy for me…" The unknown man finally spoke to the trembling boy in his arms. Smiling, the man finally said, "I love you, Kimiko. Your parents loved you too…"

Then it all disappeared from Kimiko's vision…

Kimiko's last thoughts before plummeting to the ground was 'Who is this man… what is his relationship to me and my parents…

 _Where can I find him...?_

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Sorry for not updating soon enough! But here is the 4th Chapter!**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading this story that I'm working on with a good friend of mine!**_

 _ **Review, Favorite, Follow if you like this**_


End file.
